postdissolutionspherefandomcom-20200214-history
Political Divisions of the Union of Midway
The Union of Midway, is a Union of different political divisions called "Provinces", "Territories", or "Special Administrative Regions". The political divisions are very small due to the nation's small land area. There are 4 Provinces, 2 Territories, and 1 Special Administrative Regions throughout the nation. Difference Between a Province and Territory Province A province is a region of the Union of Midway that has its own governing body, the Provincial Committee. With the exception of the 3 founding provinces, all provinces have one point when they are a territory before they become a province. In order for a territory to become a province the people of the area wishing to become a province must file an application to the Judicial Branch. The judicial branch then calls a vote to the people in the region becoming a province and a 60% or more "yes" vote to becoming a province must be returned. Then the application is sent to the legislative branch, who set a date (minimum 4 weeks after the applications acceptance, maximum 3 years after the applications acceptance) at which the area wishing to become a province actually is recognized as a province. This is to give the area time to set up a Provincial Committee, and elect representatives for the Executive, Legislative and Judicial branches. Territory A territory is a region of the Union of Midway that is administered directly by the federal government. Excluding the 3 founding provinces, all provinces have once been a territory. Special Administrative Region The Special Administrative Regions of Midway are territories of Midway which, with the exception of a few select points, largely govern themselves. This form of region was formed as a result of the Hawaiian Compromise between the government of the Union of Midway and Native Hawaiian residents of Hawaii. Provinces Province of Sand Island Main Article: Province of Sand Island The Province of Sand Island is a major province in the Union of Midway. It is also one of the 3 founding provinces of the Union of Midway. It consists of all of Sand Island, and shares boarders with Eastern Province of Midway, the Sand Islet Province, and the Kure Atoll Province. It's capital is the city of Aldebaran, which is also the Capitol of the Union of Midway. Eastern Province of Midway Main Article: Eastern Province of Midway The Eastern Province of Midway is a major province in the Union of Midway. It is also one of the 3 founding provinces of the Union of Midway. It consists of Eastern Island and Spit Island, and shares boarders with the Province of Sand Island, the Sand Islet Province, and the Far Eastern Territory. It's capital city is the Eastern City. The population is slowly returning, and it is regaining its former glory. Sand Islet Province Main Article: Sand Islet Province The Sand Islet Province is a province in the Union of Midway. It is also one of the 3 founding provinces of the Union of Midway. It shares boarders with the Province of Sand Island, the Eastern Province of Midway, the Kure Atoll Province, and the Far Eastern Territory. It is the smallest province of the Union of Midway, and the province with the lowest population in the Union of Midway (100). It consists of the Sand Islet, which was expanded using concrete to meet the needs of the population. There is only 1 city in the Sand Islet Province, the Sand Islet City, which is also it's capital. Kure Atoll Province Main article: Kure Atoll Province The Kure Atoll Province is a major province in the Union of Midway. It shares boarders with the Province of Sand Island, and the Sand Islet Province. This province was the first province to rejoin the Union of Midway that was not located on Midway Atoll. Its capital is Kure City. There is a project in action to fill in parts of the surrounding ocean with concrete in order to make a larger land area, in order to meet the needs of the population. Territories Far Eastern Territory Main Article: Far Eastern Territory The Far Eastern Territory is a territory of the Union of Midway. This territory consists of man-made islands only, and is an example of the Union of Midway's technological innovation when it comes to building into the ocean. It is considering applying to become a province, though a majority of the population is fine with remaining as a territory. The largest city/offshore habitat in the territory is the city of New Hawaii. Johnston Atoll Johnston Atoll is a territory of the Union of Midway. This territory is largely uninhabited by civilians but is being used by the Midwayan military as a naval installation. Special Administrative Regions Special Administrative Region of Hawaii Main article: Special Administrative Region of Hawaii The Special Administrative Region of Hawaii is Midway's only Special Administrative Region. It was formed as a result of the Hawaiian Compromise. It consists of all the main Hawaiian islands. It's government is unique, with the Hawaiian monarchy restored. It can be said that it is a constitutional monarchy within Midway. It's capitol is the city of